1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a collapsible keyboard that can be folded into a reduced size, facilitating transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, characters and symbols are input into a computer via a keyboard. Other input equipment such as mouse pointers or light pens fail to offer input speed and ease to match the keyboard. Therefore, the popularity of keyboards remains universal.
A conventional keyboard has a keyboard base, a key base and a plurality of keys. The key base is mounted on the keyboard base, while the keys are mounted on the key base. The user inputs data into the computer by typing the keys of the keyboard. Operation of the computer using the keyboard is easy and fast. Conventional keyboards are, however, too long to allow easy transport.